<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1. Bath by TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460448">1. Bath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG/pseuds/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG'>TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twinkstober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Friendship, Kinktober, M/M, Monster of the Week, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Room, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:49:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG/pseuds/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twinkstober 2020<br/>Prompt: bath</p><p>It's Jaskier's turn to get pampered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twinkstober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I came across the Twinkstober challenge on Instagram, and even though that's intended for artists, I decided to give it a go anyway with our resident twink. Enjoy!<br/>I don't know if I'll get around to actually finishing all of them during October but I shall do my best.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In an ironic twist, this time it's Geralt who managed to come back from the hunt mostly clean, all of the muck on his clothes only and nothing that can't be gotten rid of with a rag.</p><p>Jaskier, on the other hand, is absolutely<em> covered</em> in nekker guts.</p><p>As they're making their way back to the town and the inn, the bard is uncharacteristically silent, and Geralt assumes it's because Jaskier doesn't want to risk getting any of said nekker guts into his mouth. Smart.</p><p>If he's grateful for the silence, well. The bard doesn't need to know that.</p><p>At the inn, the owner takes one look at Jaskier as they step inside and shakes her head vigorously. "Oh no, he's absolutely <em>not</em> coming into my house like that."</p><p>Jaskier makes a very, very miserable sound, his eyes growing wet, and Geralt decides to take pity on him. "He'll rinse off outside. Could you have a bath prepared for him?"</p><p>The woman squints at him, still not pleased with this, but finally she relents. "Alright. There's a pump out back. I'll have the bath sent up."</p><p>Geralt hums at her in acknowledgment, then gestures his bard out the door. Jaskier, beneath the stench of nekker, reeks of misery and self-pity. "Come on then," the Witcher says once they're outside, "let's get you presentable."</p><p>Jaskier trudges along behind him, flicking bits of nekker into the gutter. His usually so pleasant face is stormy under all the muck and grime, and Geralt can't help his amusement. It's not a word he uses very often, but the bard is <em>adorable</em> like this.</p><p>The water that comes up with the pump is ice cold, and Jaskier makes a sound of utter dismay when he realises it. Geralt shrugs. "There's a hot bath waiting for you after this," he offers, and Jaskier grits his teeth and nods. Geralt fills a bucket and lifts it up as Jaskier drops to his knees, eyes screwed shut, and with a soft, "Here it comes," he tips the bucket over Jaskier's head.</p><p>The bard jolts, head to toe, and then he groans, muscles locking up as the cold really hits him and the worst of the gore washes off.</p><p>"One more," Geralt says, not unkindly, and Jaskier nods shakily, still smelling like he wants to die, and Geralt fills the bucket again. Jaskier brings his hands to his face and rubs at it when Geralt pours the water over him, wiping away the dirt so it runs down his face, and he groans miserably. </p><p>"Melitele's tits, remind me again why I follow you around?"</p><p>Geralt smiles and holds out a hand to help Jaskier to his feet. "Fuck if I know."</p><p>"Must be your <em>dazzling personality</em>, I suppose," the bard says, then makes a disgusted expression when the water still running down his face gets into the corner of his mouth. "Oh Gods, this is <em>foul</em>. Nekker guts aren't poisonous, are they?"</p><p>The Witcher just cocks an eyebrow at him, and Jaskier blanches, and Geralt smiles again, a little wider. "You're fine, lark. Come on, get out of these clothes, I doubt the lady of the house would want you dripping monster blood all over her fine establishment."</p><p>He watches the bard strip out of his soiled doublet and breeches, watches as he pulls his chemise over his head with a sound of disgust. "The next time you have to go kill nekkers, <em>please</em> tie me to a tree somewhere so I can't follow you."</p><p>They leave the clothes with one of the girls working in the kitchen who promises to try and get them clean, and then Jaskier races up the stairs in nothing but his smallclothes, covered in goose bumps and teeth chattering. There's a fire burning in the hearth of their room, and a big copper tub filled with steaming, fragrant water, and Jaskier drops his smallclothes nearly the second he's through the door.</p><p>Geralt has seen Jaskier naked hundreds of times now. Even back when they first met, the bard had never been shy around him, not when it came to his own nudity or to Geralt's. If Geralt were to be honest with himself, it was one of the many things that endeared the bard to him, that he felt comfortable around him to that extent, that he never was afraid of making himself vulnerable in that way around someone other people feared.</p><p>His bard is slim, and strong despite it, and when he sinks into the hot water with a moan of delight, something stirs in Geralt's stomach.</p><p>"Could you pass me the soap from my bag, dear," Jaskier asks, lying back against the sloped edge of the tub, his eyes closed and one arm held out blindly, and Geralt thinks for a moment. Then he digs around in Jaskier's pack for the lavender scented soap and the spare mug he knows are there, and he pulls a stool over to the tub.</p><p>"Lean forward," he says softly, and Jaskier jumps a little, looking back at him over his shoulder.</p><p>"What for?"</p><p>The Witcher shrugs. "Usually it's me covered in guts, and you picking shit out of my hair. Now that you're the one not exactly smelling of roses, I suppose it's only fair if I return the favour."</p><p>Jaskier looks... dubious, for some reason. "Uh," he says, half turning in the tub to face him more fully, "that's really not necessary. I can do it myself."</p><p>"I can also do it myself and yet you insist every time," Geralt murmurs, and he realises there's a faint flush rising on the bard's cheeks. Probably only from the heat of the bath.</p><p>"My dearest Witcher, as honoured as I feel by this offer, don't you have things to do? Like, clean your swords? Or..." He waves a hand vaguely, splattering little drops of water on Geralt's arm. "Something?"</p><p>"What I'd like to do is help you with your hair. If you don't want me to, that's fine."</p><p>He rises, and Jaskier's hand shoots forward, fingers closing around his wrist. "No, I... I want you to. I just thought... Never mind."</p><p>"Thought what," Geralt asks, and Jaskier's grip tightens ever so slightly around his wrist. His tongue peeks out between his lips for a second as he thinks, and his smell wavers between the slightly bitter tang of embarrassment and something spicy like anticipation.</p><p>"It doesn't matter," he replies finally, lets go of Geralt and turns around again. "Well, go on then, this water's getting tepid."</p><p>"Hands off the sides," Geralt says, and casts a very weak Igni. Jaskier squeaks, then shudders and gives a low moan.</p><p>"Oh, that is <em>heavenly</em>."</p><p>Geralt settles back on the stool and fills the mug with water, smile tugging at his lips. "Tip your head back."</p><p>For a while, there's just the crackling of the fire, the splash of water, and the soft sounds Jaskier makes as Geralt massages the soap into his hair, and it's something so simple and pleasant that he wonders why, exactly, he hasn't done this before.</p><p>"Geralt?" Jaskier almost slurs the word, utterly relaxed under the Witcher's hands, and that fact alone would have made him believe the man had been bewitched only a few years ago. Nobody trusts a Witcher like that, except apparently Jaskier.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Thank you," the bard murmurs, smelling content, "I didn't know I needed this."</p><p>Geralt's fingers stray, down behind the bard's ear, the tips stroking over his jaw, his throat, ever so gently, and Jaskier sucks in a breath. "Any time, Jas," he says, and he means it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>